Team Yankee
Team Yankee '''is a table-top wargame released by Battlefront Miniatures in 2015. It was inspired by Harold Coyle's techno-thriller novel with the same title. Being designed as a sister scenario for Flames of War, it has developed into a separate game, sharing the basic game mechanisms with the predecessor. Overview The game allows creating battles set in 1985, in a continuity where the Cold War between the NATO and the Warsaw Pact has escalated into World War III. Later add-ons, such as ''The Oil War, ''introduce the conflict between Israel and the Muslim countries (Iraq, Iran, Jordan, and Egypt) involved in fighting for access in the oil resources. New Features Team Yankee is played the exact same way as Flames of War, including Movement, Shooting, Assaults and other rolls in the game. The division between the sides remains, with the exception of the Soviets being the logical antagonists (with the entire Warsaw Pact) and Germany is divided into the two sides (Western Germany in NATO and Eastern Germany in the Warsaw Pact). New Special Rules Accurate Weapons with advanced rangefinders or similar optics are very accurate at long ranges, but it takes time to use it properly. Accurate Weapons do not gain the +1 penalty to Hit if the target remains above 16"/40 cm away and the firing Team has not moved. Anti-Helicopter Certain automatic cannons might shoot at Helicopters, despite they cannot be used against airplanes. Guided Weapons In the second half of the 20th Century, a new generation of weapons have been introduced - the one which can be aimed at the target using radio waves. Such missiles are expensive, thus they should not be wasted on targets, which can be defeated by other weapons. Guided Weapons do not gain +1 penalty to hit if the target is above 16"/40 cm. Such weapons cannot target Infantry Units except those, which did not move in the previous turn '''and remain behind a Bulletproof Cover. Guided Anti-Aircraft Weapons Air defense missiles are specialist weapons designated for taking down close support aircraft and helicopters, thus it cannot be used against ground targets. Guided AA Weapon is a guided wapon, which cannot shoot at Tanks or Infantry. HEAT Weapons Those work the same just like in WW2 German weapons, just these weapons are affected by BDD, Chobham and ERA armours. Laser Rangefinder Modern laser rangefinders improve the chance to hit when aiming at a distant target. Weapons with Laser Rangefinders do not gain +1 penalty to Hit when aiming at targets above 16"/40 cm, regardless of the firing Unit has moved or not. More coming soon. Image Gallery Abrams_02.JPG|M1 Abrams tanks are being built. Abrams_04b.JPG|The core of the M1 Abrams tank company. Abrams 2019.JPG|An M1 Abrams tank with a German WW2 tank commander figurine adjusted. Abrams fitted.JPG|After painting, the tank commander should look convincing. Abrams company 2019.JPG|The M1 Abrams tank company for 99 points. T-64_01.JPG|The T-64 tanks being assembled. T-64_03.JPG|The T-64 tanks from "The Hammerfall" starter set have been completed. TSBX19-ForceDiagram.jpg|A sample Team Yankee force diagram. Category:Game mechanics Category:Under Construction